What if?
by jamie123
Summary: Random one shots about the wrestlers of the WWE. The Shield Dean Ambrose Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins, The Bella Twins, Natalya, Sasha Banks, CM Punk, Trish Stratus, AJ Lee, Kaitlyn, Paige, Bayley, Renee Young etc.


**What If?**

Chapter 1 Nikki and Dean

Nikki Bella couldn't believe it she knew what the threesome of Bobby Lashley, Baron Corbin and Drew Mcintyre had done so far, they'd devestated the majority of the Raw roster, including Finn Balor and Bruan Strowman. So you can imagine when Nikki was about to hit a promo how shocked she was to hear Drew Mcintyre's theme hit. What the hell is going on she thought to herself. Nikki, Nikki, Nikki Drew Mcintyre growled in his deep scottish accent. We've devasted half the roster however he paused and smirked as both Bobby Lashley and Baron Corbin walked out with smug looks on their faces. Drew continued we have shown that we own this division. Baron corbin laughed but we haven't shown we own raw yet. Lashley continued which is why to show that no on is safe from us we're going to beat you up Nikki. They all looked at each other and walked towards the ring oh shit Nikki thought to herself I need help John can't help me what can I do their gonna beat me up if i don't do something Nikki felt herself crying. Help me please help me she begged the sounds of the three men were getting closer and closer until they were right infront of nikki get on your knees Drew ordered Nikki struggled as Corbin and Lashley pulled her down onto her knees. Drew laughed such a pretty little thing aren't you. It's a shame i'm gonna have to kick that pretty little head off. Nikki stared at Drew you're sick she whispered Drew laughed, that's true but what the hell are you going to do about it. Nikki felt her body go numb this was really going to happen. Drew growled preparing for the kleymour kick he was about to deliver to poor Nikki Bella who had her eyes closed tight Nikki waited a few seconds but nothing happened shit Corbin shouted. Nikki didn't know what was happening until she heard the familiar yet shocking sound that had erupted Raw for the last 7 years. SIERRA HOTEL, INDIA, ECHO, LIMA, DELTA SHIELD. She slowly opened her eyes to see Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns of the SHIELD walking towards the ring but it was still only two against three Drew laughed the two of you are no match for the three of us. Seth shook his head that's true Drew carried on I told everyone the shield had no chance I broke the shield. Roman shook his head you never broke the shield Dean did. Corbin laughed come on then how about the two of you walk in this ring and get beaten up by the three of us. Seth rolled his eyes two are you sure you don't mean three after all as Roman said earlier this is for one last time. To say Nikki was shocked that the shield had come out to save her was an understatement but it was nowhere near as shocking as when retalliation hit and Dean Ambrose came walking out Kendo Stick in hand, Seth and Roman both nodded as the three of them ran to the ring Roman jumped at corbin hitting him with a Superman Punch as Ambrose began hitting both Drew and Lashley with the kendo stick Drew took the kendo stick of Dean and pulled it back over his head but was hit by the knee of Seth Rollins and then with Dirty Deeds from Ambrose followed by a curb stomp from Rollins. Reigns then hit Lashley with a Spear and then they all looked at each other and nodded there heads in agreement. Rollins and Ambrose both got Corbin up and Reigns did the signature shield shout before they triple powerbombed Corbin in the middle of the ring. The shield then looked at each other and put there fists together the shield were back together. Roman put Nikki on his shoulders and took her out of the arena. "Why did you guys save me" she asked when they were out. Roman smirked "why don't you ask Dean?" it was his idea. Really thank you so much Dean that's so nice of you. Dean smiled it's because I love you Nikki I always have and I always will. Oh Dean Nikki whispered I love you too. Dean smiled and kissed Nikki you don't know how long i've been waiting to hear you say that baby. Dean felt himself getting emotional I love you Nikki Bella, I love you with all my heart.

_a/n if anybody reads this feel free to leave a comment on who you want to see next and I'll try and include them in a future chapter_


End file.
